dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dende's Dragon
!! ドラゴンボール だ |Rōmaji title =Dende no Hatsu Shigoto!! Doragon Bōru Fukkatsu da |Literal title =Dende's New Occupation!! The Dragon Balls are Revived |Number = 173 |Saga = Cell Games Saga |Manga = The New Kami-sama *The Cell Game Begins! |Airdate = February 3, 1993 |English Airdate = November 22, 2000 |Previous = A New Guardian |Next = The Puzzle of General Tao }} !! ドラゴンボール だ|Dende no Hatsu Shigoto!! Doragon Bōru Fukkatsu da|lit. "Dende's New Occupation!! The Dragon Balls are Revived"}} is the eighth episode of the Cell Games Saga and the one hundred and seventy-third overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on February 3, 1993. Its original American airdate was November 22, 2000. Summary Gohan, Krillin and Chi-Chi arrive at Kame House where they soon see King Furry on TV explain how the Earth's Military has been wiped out by Cell. Meanwhile since Cell blew up the Earth's Military, Goku uses his Instant Transmission to get to King Kai because he thought if he got Earth a new Guardian the Dragon Balls would come back. King Kai locates the Namekians, so Goku teleports to where they are. After some talk, Dende agrees to be the Guardian of Earth. Goku brings Dende to The Lookout. Meanwhile, it is announced that the world champion Mr. Satan will fight Cell in the Cell Games being supremely confident in himself due to thinking that Cell is just using fancy tricks and light shows. Goku shows up at Kame House and telling Gohan and Krillin that there's someone he wants them to meet, takes them back to The Lookout where they reunite with their old friend. Soon after, Dende is about to revive Shenron when Goku asks if Dende can make it powerful enough to bring back everybody Cell defeated. Dende says "Yes, but then it will only be able to grant two wishes.” Mr. Popo gets the stone Dragon, and Dende makes the new Dragon Balls and the Dragon Balls fly off. Goku heads to the Capsule Corporation and recovers the Dragon Radar from Bulma. Goku goes collecting the Dragon Balls and finds one in the desert and another amongst a herd of elephants. The picture then cuts to Perfect Cell waiting for the Cell Games tournament. Major Events *Goku finds a new Guardian of Earth in Dende. *Mr. Satan makes his first appearance. *Dende uses his power to revive Shenron. *Goku finds two of the restored Dragon Balls. Appearances Characters Locations *Earth **Kame House **Central City **The Lookout ***Hyperbolic Time Chamber **Capsule Corporation **Cell Games Arena *New Namek *Other World **King Kai's Planet Objects *Battle Armor *Dragon Ball *Dragon Radar *Champion Belt Transformations *Super Saiyan Differences from the manga *In the anime, Gohan, Krillin and Chi-Chi watch King Furry's speech on TV at Kame House of how Earth's Military failed to stop Cell. In the manga, Gohan or Chi-Chi were not in the scene but instead Yamcha was. *Chi-Chi shouting at Goku for leaving them before while at Kame House is exclusive to the anime. *Goku recovering the Dragon Ball that was buried by a sand storm is exclusive to the anime. Trivia *Chi-Chi says no one knows how to drive a car, but Krillin was shown driving with Maron in a previous episode, and Chi-Chi herself was shown driving a hovercar during the Vegeta Saga. *In the uncut English version, Mr. Satan is introduced as Hercule Satan. *Gohan is shown wearing just a white shirt when Goku Instant Transmissions him and Krillin to the lookout, but a scene later when they get there he's back to wearing the clothes Piccolo gave him. *Nail's voice can be heard within Piccolo after being permanently fused with him when his brother Dende "creates" the new Shenron and is proud for his little brother. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 173 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 173 (BDZ) pt-br:As Esferas do Dragão voltam a existir! fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 173 it:Il ritorno di Dende e delle sfere del drago Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Cell Games Saga